Bad
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: I thought of a name! Comeplete! Anywayz. Zoey Bruno is not someone to break rules or stay out past 9. Can Paul Samuels get her to stay? What do you think? R&R! Short chapters, short story! Maybe four or five chapters, maybe 6 at the most. PAZ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Paul is 16. Zoey is 15.**

**Chapter one**

"Speech"

_'Thoughs' and emphasis on a word_

* * *

Zoey Bruno walked down the street in downtown Veilstone City at 9:30pm.

She shoves her hands in the pockets of her denim knee shorts. She also wore a burgundy spagetti strap shirt and her tan hiker boots. In her scarlet hair was black sunglasses.

She sighs.

'Nice night...' she thinks.

"Hey Troublesome!" she smiles to herself and turns around, only to come face to face with a purple haired black eyed boy named Paul.

"Hey."

"Are you sure you're Zoey? The Zoey I know would _never_ be out past 9." Paul said, smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, its past nine?!" Paul nodded and she went on, "I gotta go. My mom is gonna be worried sick. Thanks for telling me. Bye!" she tried to leave but he stopped her.

"Come on. I'm gonna walk around the park. Come with me?" he winked at the scarlet haired teen.

"Paul, you know I can't!" Zoey insisted blushing lightly. It was barely visible under the dim flicker of the street like above them.

"Why not? Is that your choice or your mom's?" he smirked again, this time in success.

_'He's gotta point...'_ she thought wincing.

"Dame you for making sense." she snapped scowling.

"And your answer is...?" Paul asked.

Zoey looked at her cell phone and said, "I should call to-" But Paul took it from her and shook his head back and forth. He pocketed the yellow psychic and smirked.

"No."

"But shouldn't they know-"

"No."

"What if my mom gets-"

"No."

"They'd-"

_"No."_

"I'd get in trouble." She was able to say before he cut her off.

"Your point?" there was a mischievious gleam in his usual emotionless eyes as the corners of his mouth formed a sly smirk.

Zoey shifted uncomfortably under his stare. She sighed in defeat and returned the sly smirk.

"Fine you win. I'll go with you. But no later than 11!!"

"Midnight."

"11:30."

"11:45."

"Deal. Lead the way."

He hid a small smile as the two teens headed for the park.

On the way there, Zoey couldn't help but feel a teeny bit guilty. Sure she was 15, but even her older brother Angelo, who was 17, wasn't aloud out past 10.

As if Paul could read her thoughts, he said, "It'll be fine. Just tell your parents that you lost track of time."

"That's lying..."

"And I repeat, your point?"

They walked in silence until they got to the park.

Zoey was going to say something but Paul spoke before her.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Dunno. You dragged me here."

"No, I didn't drag you. I convinced you. Two completely different things. I convinced, you gave in." he corrected, winking again. Zoey rolled her eyes as Paul took the sunglasses of her head. She saw the smirk on his face and scowled. She reached for the glasses, but he moved so she missed them.

"Oh I see how its gonna be." she jumped again as he held it above their heads.

"Give it!!" she yelled laughing as everytime she moved to grab it, he swiftly dodged it.

That happened repeatedly. Paul laughed everytime she failed. Then, he ended up on the ground. Zoey had given him a sharp blow in the gut. She grabbed his wrist and snatched the glasses out of her hand. They were both breathing heavily. Paul rubbed his sore stomach.

"Dang, you'd think a girl like you couldn't punch." he said laughing slightly.

"I've had expeirence." Zoey responded as she plopped down next to him. She lied down and propped herself up with her elbows as she said, "I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?"

"Nah. I'll survive." Paul joked.

"You know, you've got a teenage boy side."

"All guys do once in their life. Its gotta come out sooner or later. And you've got a wild girl side."

Zoey rolled her eyes. With a quick snap of her wrist, she had her phone back from his pocket.

"Hey!" he yelled as she opened it up.

"Wow, its already 10. Time flies." she said putting it in her pocket.

"So, you glad you didn't go home?" Paul asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I refuse to answer that. Just know that I'm never going to do it ever again."

Her phone shook violently and played a song. Zoey got pale.

"What's wrong? Who is it?"

"My mom."

**A/N Cliffie!!!!!!! Did ya like it?! Review!!!! I don't know where I got this idea. WILL BE A CHAPTER STORY!! Sorry for not updating Pokebikers!! This will mamke up for my lost time on that!! I hate writer's block!!! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter two:**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts' and emphasis on a word_

* * *

Zoey stared at the phone as her mom's blonde head appeared on the screen, signalling she was calling.

"Ignore it and too late." Zoey had already answered it when he said that.

"H-Hello?" she stuttered, her voice trembling. She grew paler and paler by the second. Paul could hear her mother on the other line.

"Zoey Madison Bruno where in all of Sinnoh are you?! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!!" Zoey held the phone away from her ear because her mom was so loud.

Zoey thought for a split second.

"I'm at Dawn's. Remember I told you I was going over her house?"

"Oh. So then I'll call on her house ph-"

"You can't." Zoey said cutting her off and trying not to sound worried.

"Why?" her mom asked.

"Johanna is already asleep. You know Dawn's mom- doesn't like to be woken up." Zoey lied.

'At least most of it is the truth...' she thought.

"Oh. Okay. I'll call in the morning then, okay?"

"Hold on." Zoey covered the speaker and said to Paul, "She can't call her house in the morning- Dawn will open her mouth and say that I was never there!"

"Uhm, I have an idea." Paul started.

"Zoey? Zoey, are you still there?" Zoey ignored her mom.

Paul went on, "Go from here to Dawn's house."

"Uhm, yeah. Call okay? I'll be there."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I mean I'll talk to you in the morning!"

"Uhm, yes. Good night."

"Yeah bye." Zoey slowly hung up the phone and bit her bottom lip. Paul lied on his back and put his intertwined fingers behind his head.

"You do know that Dawn is gonna freak when I show up at her front door right?" she said, looking down at the boy next to her.

"Eh, Dawn freaks about everything."

Zoey rolled her eyes and lied next to him. She sighed and stared at the stars. Paul turned his head slightly and he shifted a bit at what he saw.

Since he met her, she got curvier, prettier, sexier-

Paul was snapped out of his trance when he heard Zoey calling his name.

"Paul what are you staring at?!" she yelled sitting up.

"Uhm, nothin' sorry. Just... never mind."

"What? Tell me." Zoey said leaning her back on his side and smiling at him.

"Fine," he propped himself up with his elbows as she had a few moments ago and went on, "You. When I met you when we were 10, you were an unattractive and, don't murder me, but an ugly Co-Ordinator. I look at you now, and you are, actually, very hot."

"Really?" Zoey asked her eyes wide.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah."

Zoey flicked his forehead.

"What was that for?!" Paul yelled.

"For freakin' me out! I thought somethin' was wrong with ya!"

Paul rolled his eyes and they sat under the stars.

**A/N Yeah couldn't think of a better ending for this chapter. Review!!!** **How is it so far??? Plz tell me and be honest!! I take constructive critism, but NOT. FLAMES. Yeah, I'm talking to you Jarkes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Kiss fluff!!!!!!**

**Chapter three:**

"Hey, Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Its almost 11."

The twosome were still just talking underneath the black sky. Their only light, the glistening stars and the few streetlights surrounding the park.

"Your point?" Paul asked.

"Never mind."

Zoey stood up and so did Paul. She began to wander around aimlessly. Paul followed her.

Towards the middle of the park was a large marble fountain. There was one big bowl like structure under a smaller one and so on. Water spewed out of the smallest one on the top and fell into the one beneathe it. When that one filled up, it would spill into the one below it. When it got to the bottom one, it was sucked in to a drain and pushed back up through a tube to the top bowl. There was a small light along the sides of it,  
one every foot and a half. Zoey sat down on the edge and dipped her hand in it. Paul sat down on a bench in front of it.

Zoey smirked and pulled her hand out of the fountain and flicked water at him. She giggled as he wiped it off his face. He returned her smirk as he put his hand in it and caused a tiny wave to crash into her lower back, making her shriek and stand up.

"Paul that was not funny!!" she said examining the back of her shirt as best she could.

"Yeah it was!" Paul said laughing. She rolled her eyes and sat on the other side of him. She swung her legs onto it so she was facing away from him. She leaned on his side. Paul wriggled his arm out from under her and put it along the back of the bench.

"I had fun." Paul said breaking the silence that had fallen behind them.

"So did I." Zoey agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. She went on, "But I'm never doing this again, so don't try to convince me."

"Some how, I don't believe that's true."

"Why?" Zoey looked over her shoulder at him.

He pecked her lips gently and said, "You'll be back- I know it," as she got pale then blushed furiously. Paul smirked.

"You know, you should prob'ly call Dawn to let her know that you're gonna go over there." he said.

Zoey snapped out of her trance and nodded silently. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number she knew by heart. Paul nuzzled her neck as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" the other line said. Paul was able to hear it again.

"Hey, Dawn. Uhm, I need a favor." Zoey said wincing.

"Shoot, girl! You know I'll do anything for ya!"

"Do you think I could come over your house?"

"Tonight?! Are you nuts- its almost 11pm!!"

"Well, uhm..." Zoey looked at Paul, who shrugged his shoulders. Zoey ignored him from then on, even though it kind of miffed her to feel him nibbling on her skin. She went on, "I sorta stayed out towards 9 with... a friend and my mom called about an hour ago. I, uhm, well, I told her that I was over your house."

"..." Dawn didn't answer.

"Who is he?" she finally said excitedly.

"What makes you think its a he?!"

"I can hear his heavy breath." Dawn said.

Zoey flicked his forehead and hissed, "Nice going Paul."

"PAUL?!?!?!?!" Dawn yelled.

"So, I can come over?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah but if he does anything to you, I'll-" Zoey cut her off.

"I know, I know he'll wish you murdered him when you got the chance. Don't worry, we're only hangin' out."

"Okay, I trust ya. How soon will you be here?"

"I don't know. Within the next two hours. Thanks soooo much, Dawn!"

"No prob. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Zoey hung up and sighed in relief. She shoved it into her pocket and lied her head on Paul's lap. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Well, I've stayed out later than I was supposed to, lied to my mom, and made last minute arrangments to go to my best friends house so I don't get in trouble. Throw in a guy kissed me and I got wet, and you have one heck of a night." she said.

"We could make it an even better night." Paul said, a hint of mischeif in his voice. His tone was slightly sly.

"How?" Zoey asked smirking.

"We could make out."

Zoey flicked his forehead.

"Or not." he said rubbing his head.

"Oh what the heck!" Zoey grabbed his face and pulled it into hers, kissing him deeply. His eyes grew wide even though hers were closed.

She broke the kiss slowly and sat up. Paul pulled her into his lap, put his pointer finger under her chin and kissed her again. She kissed him back as she put one of her hands on the back of his neck and the other on his head. Their eyes shut. Paul tilted his head to the left, deepening the kiss. Zoey tilted her head to the oppisite side as he licked her upper lip repeatedly. Zoey smirked against his lips and didn't open her mouth,  
which only made Paul lick furiously.

She was trying to tick him off.

They finally parted when they needed breath. Paul looked at her with an aggravated look.

"Whatever is the matter, Paul?" Zoey asked sarcastically.

"You know."

"Oh come on Paul. I was just messin' wit' ya."

He rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Somethin' is tellin' me you like to keep me from frenchin' you."

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him, but before she pulled it back in her mouth, Paul stuck his out and touched hers with his. Zoey looked him right in the eye and kissed him, making his tongue go into her mouth. Paul kissed back as their tongues played with each other. Paul explored every dent in her teeth and corner in her mouth. ((A/N eyes closed!!!))

"You taste like chocolate." Paul said into her lips.

"Shut up." she snapped, still connected to his mouth.

They kissed for about an hour until Zoey gasped.

"What?!" Paul said, jumping. He gotten used to the quiet.

...

Well, aside from the usual happy moans from Zoey...

Zoey looked at her phone.

"Its... oh my god!! Its almost 12:30!!!"

**A/N hahahaha another cliffie!  
Zoey: stank.  
Paul: sorry, I don't french from long distance. *winks at Zoey*  
Zoey: *blushes*  
Me: review!!!! Next chapter M.I.G.H.T be last. Sorry for not updating!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: nothing. That is what I own.**

**Last chappie!!**

**Chapter four**:

"Paul, its almost 12:30. I have to go." Zoey said standing up and straightening her shirt.

Paul sighed and responded, "Fine." he stood up behind her.

There was an awkward silence.

"... Well, uhh... I- I had fun..." Zoey blushed as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, me too."

Zoey was about to walk away, but Paul grabbed her arm and said, "One question, though."

"Yeah?"

"Same time next Friday?" Paul winked and smirked at her. Zoey blushed worse.

"Uhm..................."

"Come on. You know you want to."

"But what would I tell my mom?"

"I guess you're right. But are you sure?"

"Okay, I'll be here. Friday at 8. Well, I gotta- I gotta go. B-Bye Paul."

"Bye."

Zoey then walked away from him. She got on the side walk and walked out of his sight.

He sighed and said, "I can't wait til next Friday," before walking towards his own home.

Zoey arrived at Dawn's house about 10 min. after leaving Paul at the park. Before she could knock on the door, Dawn swung it open and pulled her friend inside. She shushed her and lead her up some stairs. She went into a room and Zoey followed. It was her bedroom.

"Okay, you snuck out, lied to your mom, asked me to cover your back, and prob'ly did something you'll regret.  
Am I forgetting something?" Dawn said sharply.

"What would I have done that I would-" Zoey stopped when she saw Dawn's face. She went on, "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All we did was hang out... and make out..." she whispered the last part.

"Tell me what happened! Every detail!!" Dawn said excitedly plopping on the foot of her bed. Zoey sat at the head.

"Okay well, what happened was..." she began to explain the whole thing- the sunglasses, what Paul said when he was staring at her, how she got wet, the phone call with her mom, the phone call with Dawn, and the kiss.

Dawn was listening intently. She didn't interuppt with a question at all.

When she was finally done, Dawn said, "Wow...."

"What?"

"You stayed out until 12:30 at night to make out with Paul?"

"Uhm.... I guess you could say that."

Dawn sweatdropped.

**((A/N Mightyena26, you know I HAD to add that!!!!))**

"So, you gonna do it again?" Dawn asked.

"..."

"Zoey...??"

"Okay, I'm meeting him next week, same place at 8."

"You gonna tell your mom?"

"NO!"

"She's gonna find out sooner or later!!"

"Who said?"

The two talked for a while before deciding to go to bed. Zoey slept on the couch in her room.

The next morning, Zoey went home after thanking her friend a million times. It was 11:45 when she arrived at her home.

"Zoey!!" Maddie greeted her. She immediatly flooded the girl with questions.

"How was it? Did you have fun? Who else was there? Any boys? What about her boyfriend? Did he bring friends?" were only a few of them.

"It was great, I had fun, it was just me and Dawn, no boys, not her boyfriend, he didn't bring anyone because he wasn't there." Zoey answered.

About three quarters of that sentence was a lie.

**((A/N Dawn's ****boyfriend is Kenny))**

"You're lying." Maddie said.

Zoey's eyes got wide and she got pale.

"NoI'mnot."

"Yes you are."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes give it away."

Zoey avoided her mother's gaze and bit her bottom lip.

"Zoey!!"

"Okay! It wasn't just me and Dawn! I didn't see Dawn until 12:30 at night! I was with-" she stopped suddenly. What if she told her who she was with? Maddie didn't like that Paul was her friend! She sure wouldn't like the thought of her sneaking out, which lead to making out with him.

"With who?" Maddie asked. Zoey winced and muttered his name. Her mom said, "Repeat?"

"Paul..." Zoey whispered.

Maddie's eyes turned ice.

You could imagine what happened, so I'm going to skip to next Friday at 8:30pm.

Zoey was in her room.

She sighed and sat on her bed, facing the window. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms. Her window was opened slightly.

She wore a large black tee-shirt and yellow short shorts, which were her pajamas.

Then, something tapped her window. She went over to it and opened it wider. There was a fire escape under it, so she jumped out of the window and onto the platform.

Climbing up the stairs was none other than the great bad boy himself, Paul.

When he got up, Zoey freaked out and tried to get back in her room.

"Wait!"

"What?" Zoey said looking at him over her shoulder. Paul spun her around and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you home? I thought you were gonna meet me-"

"Shh!!! My mom is on me like a hawk! She found out that I snuck out with you and grounded me!" she whispered, covering his mouth with her index finger.

"Zoey? Zoey, who's in there?" they heard. It was her mom and she was knocking on her door.

"You need to get out of here!" Zoey scolded.

It was too late. Maddie was in the room and she walked up the window. She scowled at the sight of him.

"I'll see ya later." Paul whispered letting go of her.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. Now." Maddie said, her voice cold and harsh.

Paul stammered a good bye and jumped down the ladder, onto the ground. Zoey sighed and smirked when he ran towards the road, almost stumbling in the process.

"Zoey?"

She winced.

"He showed up here, I swear." Zoey insisted climbing in the window and sitting on her bed.

"He is a bad kid, Zoey. Stay away from him. He'll turn you bad." Maddie warned.

"Oh I know. I know..." Zoey responded, her smirk never receding as she thought about the previous night's events.

Let's just say she wasn't exactly grounded once night came around...

**FIN.**

**A/N Okay, that last line means that she'd been sneaking out at night throughout the week. She didn't go that night because that was when Maddie knew she was supposed to. Review please!!!**


End file.
